Rufus
Rufus ist der Hauptcharakter und der einzige spielbare Charakter in der gesamten Spielserie. Er ist ein typischer Antiheld und unzufrieden mit seinem Leben, das er auf Deponia führt. Deshalb versucht er ständig, Deponia zu verlassen, um Elysium zu erreichen und dort ein gemütliches Leben zu führen. Im Grunde ist er aber ein barmherziger Mensch mit Gewissen. Rufus hat außerdem die Angewohnheit, Luftgitarre zu spielen oder einzunicken, wenn er nichts zu tun hat. Frühe Biographie Rufus ist das Ergebnis eines von Hermes durchgeführten genetischen Experiments. Er ist einer von den Klonen, die das Experiment überlebt haben (andere sind Cletus und Argus). Allerdings ist während des Experiments bei Rufus etwas schiefgegangen, weshalb er im Gegensatz zu Argus und Cletus nicht bewertet, sondern in eine Halde geworfen wurde. Seagull, der in Kuvaq lebt, adoptiert ihn. Schon in jungen Jahren hat Rufus viel Chaos verursacht, weshalb Seagull ihn zurücklässt, als er versucht, Elysium zu erreichen. Damals war Rufus acht Jahre alt und seitdem hat er versucht, Deponia zu verlassen. Alle diese Versuche endeten mit Verletzungen und Chaos, jedoch gibt Rufus nicht auf. thumb|Rufus bei [[Toni und Wenzel.]]Während dieser Zeit "befreundet" er sich mit Wenzel und Toni, mit der er eine Liebesbeziehung beginnt. Obwohl die beiden sich danach trennen, bietet Toni Rufus noch Unterkunft an, da er ohne sie nicht überleben würde. Trotzdem weigert sich Rufus, jegliche Verantwortung für sein Leben zu übernehmen. Stattdessen versucht er weiterhin, nach Elysium zu gelangen. ''Deponia Rufus erlebt den Wendepunkt seines Lebens, als er noch mal versucht, Elysium zu erreichen, indem er sich an Bord eines Organon-Kreuzers schleudern lässt. Dort trifft er die Elysianerin Goal und verliebt sich in sie. Als er versucht, diese vor dem Organon zu "retten", stürzen beide wieder ins Dorf Kuvaq. Dort tut er sein Bestes, um Goal wiederzubeleben, was ihm auch gelingt. Auf ihre Anweisung hin nimmt er Kontakt mit Cletus auf und bekommt von ihm das Versprechen, mit nach Elysium zu dürfen. Nachdem er Goal vor dem Organon gerettet hat und in die verlassenen Minen flieht, begegnet er Doc, der ihm bei seiner Reise weiterhilft, indem er ihm Tipps für die Kranbedienung und Meditation gibt. Mit Docs Hilfe schafft es Rufus, Goal zum Treffpunkt zu bringen. Dort bemerkt er, dass Cletus mit dem Organon zusammenarbeitet und nach Deponia geschickt wurde, um zu untersuchen, ob sich dort noch Menschen aufhalten. Cletus und das Organon haben vor, die Existenz von Menschen zu verschweigen und Deponia zu sprengen, ohne Rufus mitzunehmen. Rufus merkt zum ersten Mal, dass er und Cletus sich sehr ähnlich sehen und nutzt das zu seinem Vorteil, um am Organon vorbeizukommen und mit Cletus Kontakt aufzunehmen. Von diesem bekommt er eine Backup-Datasette, die er in Goal installieren soll, damit diese wieder zu sich kommt. thumb|Rufus steckt mal wieder in der Klemme.Er findet Goal allerdings bei Doc, der mit dem Müllkutterfahrer Bozo zum Treffpunkt gekommen ist. Auf Docs Vorschlag hin reinigt Rufus Goals Originaldatasette und sie kommt wieder zu Bewusstsein. Rufus erzählt Goal von den Plänen von Cletus und des Organon, worauf Goal beschließt, mit Rufus nach Elysium zurückzukehren. Am Hochboot angekommen, erklärt Cletus, dass Rufus auch nichts gutes im Schilde führt und eine Backup-Datasette bei sich hat, mit der er Goals Erinnerungen löschen könne. Daraufhin kommt es zum Streit zwischen Cletus und Rufus, wobei Rufus Cletus überwältigt. Als Argus mit seinen Männern eintrifft, schlägt er vor, dass Rufus die Backup-Datasette anlegt, sich als Cletus ausgibt und mit Goal nach Elysium reist, um die Explosion zu überleben. Unterwegs hat er aber ein schlechtes Gewissen, da er für seinen eigenen Vorteil die Sprengung des Planeten nicht verhindert hat. Nachdem Rufus wieder auf Deponia gelandet ist, wird er von Cletus und Argus bedroht, die Backup-Datasette zurückzugeben. Widerwillig tut er dies, um Goal zu retten. Als Argus Rufus töten will, da er zu viel weiß und außerdem die Originaldatasette enthält, kann Rufus jedoch rechtzeitig fliehen und wird von Doc und Bozo gefunden. Er hat somit zwei neue Freunde gewonnen und am Ende stellt sich heraus, dass Rufus Cletus die Originaldatasette gegeben hat und Goal sich nach wie vor an die Geschehnisse auf Deponia erinnern wird. Chaos auf Deponia Im zweiten Spiel reist Rufus mit Doc und Bozo zum schwimmenden Schwarzmarkt. Unterwegs halten sie bei einer Bekannten von Doc an, wo Rufus zuerst Chaos verursacht und noch einen Versuch startet, um Elysium zu erreichen. Dieser Versuch sieht vor, ein brennendes Sägeblatt an das Hochboot anzuhängen und nach Elysium zu reisen. Dort trifft er Goal wieder, der er die Geschichte des ersten Teils heroisch erklärt. Danach wird er von Cletus bedroht und im entstandenen Chaos fallen Rufus und Goal ins Meer. Sie werden von Doc und Bozo gerettet und zum Schwimmenden Schwarzmarkt gebracht. Da erfährt Rufus, dass Goal den Sturz überlebt hat, aber ihr Bewusstsein in Gefahr ist. Von Doc bekommt er den Auftrag, Ersatzdatasetten zu besorgen. Dabei kauft er die billigen Datasetten, um einen kostenlosen Lollipop zu bekommen. Da bei Goals Operation billige Datasetten verwendet sind, spaltet sich ihr Bewusstsein in drei Teile: die tempramentvolle Krawall-Goal, die aristokratische Lady-Goal und die naive Baby-Goal. Diese muss er alle überzeugen, mit zu Doc zurückzukommen. Um Krawall-Goal zu überzeugen, versucht er, von Bozo die richtigen Wörter zu erfahren, da seine Ex-Freundin Bambina ähnlich "schwierig" war. Rufus schafft es, dabei auch Bozo genug Mut einzureden, Bambina wieder zu besuchen. Der Besuch wird allerdings von Gondoliero sabotiert. Durch weitere Versuche und Hilfe von Schrottkrabben gelingt es Rufus, Gondoliero aufzuhalten, Bambina und Bozo zur Versöhnung zu bringen und die Wörter zu lernen. Er benutzt diese Wörter auf Krawall-Goal, die sich darüber sehr ärgert. Sie nimmt die Herausforderung zum Schnabeltierkampf an und die beiden kämpfen. Rufus ist siegreich und Krawall-Goal und Rufus küssen sich. Rufus muss jedoch feststellen, dass seine taktlose und selbstgerechte Art nicht unbedingt das ist, was Lady Goal als sympathisch betrachtet. Um sie dennoch überzeugen zu können, sucht er denjenigen auf, der am ehesten wissen dürfte, wie man eine Lady beeindruckt, nämlich Captain Seagull, eine berühmte Persönlichkeit vor Ort, die sich zu seinem Entsetzen als sein Vater herausstellt, der Elysium nie erreicht hatte. Seagull nimmt ihn zuerst nicht wirklich ernst, realisiert dann aber, dass es sich bei Goal um eine echte Elysianerin handelt, woraufhin er vortäuscht, Rufus zu helfen. Rufus stellt fest, dass Seagull ihn nur ausnutzte, als er, nachdem er sich zurechtmachte, Goal förmlich eingeladen hatte und es ihm gelungen war, die Speisekarte des Restaurants Schez Schlumpi auf Nicht-Schnabeltier-Gerichte zu reduzieren, Goal und Seagull bei einem Date sieht. Seagull offenbart nun, dass er nicht Rufus' Vater sei und ihn, ein Findelkind, lediglich adoptiert habe. Rufus zieht von dannen und erfährt von Crane, dass Seagull wahrscheinlich einen Souffleur hat, der ihm über Funk ein zur Situation passendes Gedicht zuflüstert. Rufus sabotiert Seagulls Versuche, indem er das Funkgerät dem Schnabeltierfan zusteckt, der daraufhin seine Schnabeltierpoesie an Seagull weitergibt. Leider ist die Welt einfach noch nicht bereit für diese neuartige Form der Lyrik, wie Seagull am eigenen Leib erfährt, als Goal, die unerklärlicherweise nicht gerne mit Schnabeltieren verglichen wird, davonstürmt und sich Rufus anschließt, der sie vor Seagull gewarnt hatte. Übrig bleibt nur noch Baby-Goal, die sich in ihrem Idealismus dem Widerstand verschrieb, der von Janosch geleitet wird, welcher den Begriff „passiver Widerstand“ etwas zu wörtlich nimmt. Rufus infiltriert daraufhin das Unorganisierte Verbrechen, eine kriminelle (Un-)Organisation, die für Cletus tätig ist und von der spastischen, augenscheinlich hirngeschädigten Donna geleitet wird. Rufus entwendet ihnen Beweise für die Vorhaben des Organon und es gelingt ihm, den Widerstand aufzurütteln und sich zum „spirituellen Anführer“ aufzusteigen. Baby-Goal ist überaus beeindruckt und stimmt zur Operation zu. Aber als Rufus zu Doc kommt, muss er feststellen, dass sowohl das Unorganisierte Verbrechen als auch der Widerstand da sind. Rufus gelingt es Erstere, die sich in der Praxis verschanzt haben, mithilfe einer Zeitreise auszuschalten, als er Lady-Goal Kontrolle über Donnas Körper gibt, in dem ebenfalls ein Implantat steckt. Zu seinem Entsetzen verrät Lady-Goal ihn und offenbart, dass entweder Elysium oder Deponia gerettet werden kann. Donna-Goal entkommt in dem U-Boot des Unorganisierten Verbrechens und flieht. Rufus nimmt mithilfe von Bozos Kutter und dem reformierten Widerstand die Verfolgung auf und kommt zum Sprengturm des Organons. Am Sprengturm angekommen nutzt Rufus ein System von Teleportern und kommt auf diese Weise hinein. Im Inneren sieht er, wie Cletus an den Apparaturen des Sprengturms herumhantiert. Er vermutet, dass Cletus in einem Anfall von ausgesprochener, fast schon rufus’scher Idiotie beschlossen hat, an den Sprengcodes rumzuspielen – eine Vermutung, die durch ein Lied von Cletus, das genau dies besagt, bestätigt wird („Ich spiele an den Sprengcodes heruuum...“). Rufus versucht einzuschreiten, aber er aktiviert den Sprengcode und es stellt sich heraus, dass Cletus in einem halbherzigen Versuch, nicht als Massenmörder vor dem Ältestenrat stehen zu müssen, einfach nur versucht hatte, die Sprengung zu verhindern. Sowohl Donna-Goal, als auch Baby-Goal schließen sich nun Cletus an, der sich als sehr sadistisch erweist und sich über Rufus lustig macht, während dieser nach der Auseinandersetzung mit den Fingern am Rand des Abgrundes hängt. Cletus macht klar, dass ihm Krawall-Goal, die ihm immernoch feindlich gegenübersteht, egal ist. Rufus stürzt vom Turm und kommt unten auf, überlebt den Fall aber selbstverständlich, da ja allgemein bekannt ist, dass es ungefährlich ist aus hunderten Metern Höhe zu stürzen. Lady-Goal taucht dann auf und erklärt sich umentschieden zu haben, da sie wieder sie selbst sein will, also auch Krawall-Goal, die Cletus ja zurückließ. Lady-Goal, in ihrem eigenen Körper, entfernt Baby-Goal aus Donnas Körper, woraufhin Cletus, ohne dies zu wissen, mit Donna zurückbleibt. ''Goodbye Deponia Rufus, Doc, Bozo und Lady-Goal sind auf der Reise nach Porta Fisco. Um schneller dort hinzugelangen nutzt Rufus eine Rampe, um den Kutter auf eine Organon-Kreuzertrasse zu befördern, über die der Kutter, ein ehemaliges Schienenfahrzeug, nach Porta Fisco direkt in die Aufstiegsstation fahren soll. Rufus warf zudem die „Angelrute“, also ein sehr fest aussehendes Stahlseil aus, obwohl er nicht mehr auf dem Meer ist. Diese Rute hat sich nun im Getriebe eines Organonkreuzers verhangen. Goal und Rufus versuchen, den Kutter zu retten, aber scheitern und enden im Organonkreuzer, wo Rufus mithilfe von Barry, einem Fan, Goal rettet, dabei jedoch den Kutter in einem unschönen Zustand hinterlässt – in Trümmern. Rufus und Co. gelangen schließlich (zu Fuß) zum Hotel Menetekel, einem unangenehmen, heruntergekommenen Ort. Cletus, der nun von Oppenbot begleitet wird, macht dort ebenfalls Halt. Rufus trickst ihn mehrere Male mithilfe von Kleidung, die er von Cletus entwendet aus und schafft es schließlich, mit Goal zusammen an Cletus' Stelle auf den Kreuzer zu kommen. Was Rufus nicht realisiert ist, dass Goal und er unter Bewachung stehen. Das bedeutet, dass Rufus, der zwischendurch in seiner normalen Kleidung umherlief, sollte das Überwachungsvideo eingesehen werden, auffliegen würde. Rufus stellt schnell fest, dass Goal und er de facto Gefangene sind, da Argus sich nicht sicher ist, ob Cletus ihn womöglich hintergehen wird. Rufus entkommt und gelangt in den Computerkern, wo er mithilfe Goals die Videos löschen kann. Trotz allem werden sie entdeckt. Es gelingt Rufus zwar, dem Organon, der ihn töten sollte, zu entkommen, aber er wird beinahe von Cletus und Donna entdeckt, die ebenfalls an Bord sind. Er versteckt sich in etwas, das sich kurz darauf als Verhör und Folterroboter herausstellt. Er sieht, wie Argus sich als ein „3. Rufus“ herausstellt, dem es beinahe gelingt, Goal auf seine Seite zu ziehen, da er einfach die besseren Möglichkeiten hat. Goal weigert sich und Rufus versucht Argus' Argumentation durch das Drücken von Knöpfen im Roboter zu unterbrechen und er injiziert Goal eine gefährliche Dosis eines Giftes. Im Glauben Goal getötet zu haben verzweifelt Rufus. Argus, der ihn für einen defekten Roboter hält, lässt ihn vom Kreuzer werfen. thumb|Rufus geklont. Kurz darauf findet Rufus sich an einem Ort wieder, den er zunächst für die Hölle hält. Murmelnd und wütend läuft Rufus weiter herum und trifft auf Hermes. Von diesem erfährt er alles über seine Herkunft, aber Rufus ist dies zu diesem Zeitpunkt egal. Mit viel Schadenfreude zerschmettert Rufus dann Hermes Optimismus (und die Anlage). Rufus erfährt dann, dass Goals Leiche auch dort ist (eigentlich ist es die Leiche von Donna, die durch irgendetwas orange Haare erhielt, jedoch weiß Rufus dies nicht). Dies gibt Rufus neue Hoffnung und er versucht, Hermes, der nun von Rufus Nihilismus angesteckt ist, vom Selbstmord abzuhalten. Rufus versucht „Goal“ zu klonen, stellt aber fest, dass die Nukleinsäure nicht ausreichte, um eine erwachsene Goal zu erschaffen. Goal geht verloren, woraufhin Hermes und Rufus beschließen, sich umzubringen, damit genug Material für drei weitere Rufus-Klone vorhanden ist. Diese neuen Klone werden mit Nukleinsäure losgeschickt. Jeder von ihnen hat eine eigene Aufgabe: An die Aufstiegscodes gelangen, den Widerstand reorganisieren und Goal die Nukleinsäure geben. Der 1. Rufus wird festgenommen und vom Organon in eine Zelle in der Aufstiegsstation gesteckt. Rufus trifft dort auf einen anderen Rufus (eigentlich Cletus) und bricht mit ihm aus. Cletus und Rufus treffen nun auf Janosch und Cowboy Dodo, die im Auftrag des Widerstandes einbrechen. Rufus versucht sich zum Anführer wählen zu lassen, aber als er in einem seiner hochkomplizierten Pläne eine Rohrpost abschickt, die Cowboy Dodo beinahe am Kopf trifft, schreitet Cletus ein und rettet Cowboy Dodo. Dieser stimmt nun für Cletus als Anführer des Einsatzteams, weshalb dieser an die Codes kommt. Cletus offenbart sich, aber das Vorhaben schlägt fehl und Argus, Rufus und Cletus versuchen alle drei an die Aufstiegscodes in Argus Räumen zu kommen. Argus umzingelt Rufus bei dessen Fluchtversuch und offenbart, dass er in der Lage war, Goal zu retten. Rufus nutzt die Gelegenheit, um sich in einem Akt der Verzweiflung mit dem schwebefähigen Oppenbot und Goal von der Station zu stürzen. Der 2. Rufus ist in Porta Fisco. Kaum jemand ist bereit, ihm weiterzuhelfen und der Widerstand sieht ihn anscheinend nicht als Mitglied an. Er erhofft sich Hilfe von Bozo, doch der ist in einem deprimierten, nahezu katatonischen Zustand. Rufus versucht ihn wachzurütteln, jedoch bestehen alle seine Versuche im Grunde genommen aus den üblichen Erniedrigungen. Als Rufus schließlich mithilfe von Brechmitteln, Bozos Bruder, der Antidepressiva zu sich nahm (lange Geschichte), dazu bringt, Bozo in das Gesicht zu kotzen, rastet Bozo aus und erwürgt Rufus beinahe in einem lange verschobenen Wutanfall. Bozo kommt schließlich wieder zu Sinnen und nach diesem kathartischen Wutausbruch hilft er Rufus, in die Widerstandsbasis zu kommen. Dort stellt sich heraus, dass Seagull jetzt den Widerstand anführt, sein Plan ist es, eine riesige Waffe zu nutzen, um Elysium zu vernichten, bevor die Elysianer Deponia vernichten. Rufus ist entsetzt, aber der Widerstand hat sich gegen ihn gewendet. Der 3. Rufus ist in der Kanalisation gelandet, wo er schnell Goal findet. Jedoch ist die Nukleinsäure woanders gelandet. Um an sie zu kommen, muss er drei Waisenkindern helfen, eine bequeme Unterkunft zu finden (was in dem Fall heißt, dass er sie in XXL-Teigtaschen gehüllt in eine „Höhle“ bzw. den Mund eines menschenfressenden Schleimmonsters hineinlegt). Er landet schließlich aufgrund merkwürdiger Unterwasserströmungen in der Basis des Widerstands, wo sich „Baby“-Goal als Donna herausstellt. Seagull versucht, die Rufusse dazu zu bringen, ihre Fehler zuzugeben und wird immer wütender aufgrund ihres kindischen Verhaltens. Schließlicht erschießt er einen Rufus, woraufhin der Widerstand sich völlig gegen ihn wendet. Seagull wird beim Versuch, auch den zweiten Rufus zu erschießen, vom Oppenbot erschlagen, den Goal und der erste Rufus ja benutzten, um vor dem Organon zu fliehen. Goal überzeugt die Widerständler, ihm zu vertrauen. Alle fordern, dass jetzt wo der alte Plan abgesagt und Seagull ausgeschaltet wurde, Rufus einen möglichst verrückten Plan zusammenstellen soll, um Deponia zu retten und an Bord des Hochbootes zu gelangen, da niemand sonst dazu in der Lage ist. Kurz darauf schießen sich der verkleidete Rufus und Goal an Bord eines Widerstands-Panzerfahrzeugs mit Seagulls Kanone auf das Hochboot. Rufus schafft es, den Organon davon zu überzeugen, dass er Argus ist, nachdem er den echten Argus außer Gefecht setzte. Er schafft es, bis zu Ulysses, wo alle drei Prototypen (Argus, Cletus und Rufus) zusammentreffen. Ulysses erklärt Rufus, dass er nicht glücklich damit ist, Deponia sprengen zu müssen, aber er will, dass seine Tochter ein glückliches Leben führen kann. Wie sich herausstellt ist Goal diese Tochter. Ulysses erfährt nun auch von dem Organon an Bord, mit dem Argus Elysium erobern will. Er befiehlt daraufhin, den Planeten zu sprengen, was auch das Hochboot und damit den Organon vefnichten würde, erfährt dann aber, dass Goal an Bord ist. Die drei Prototypen versuchen, den Sender auf dem Flügel des Hochboots, der das Sprengsignal erzeugt, zu entfernen. Cletus scheint zu sterben und Rufus stürzt beinahe ab und ist auf Argus angewiesen, der ihm nur helfen will, wenn Rufus sich ihm anschließt. Cletus attackiert dann Argus und die drei stürzen alle in den Rotor. Sobald sich einer der von ihnen bewegt, wird der Rotor in Gang gesetzt. Goal kommt an und will Rufus retten, aber weiß, dass die Bewegung es nicht möglich macht, dass alle drei gerettet werden. Da Rufus, Argus und Cletus gleich aussehen, sieht sich Rufus gezwungen zu behaupten, dass Cletus der echte Rufus ist und beweist dies dadurch, dass der echte Rufus ein selbstsüchtiger Egoist ist – anders als er selbst. Daraufhin lässt er den Rotor los, um Goal die Wahl abzunehmen und stürzt. Deponia Doomsday Am Anfang des vierten Spiels sieht man ihn als vermummte Gestalt aus der Edward Snowman steigen. Es sind viele Jahre vergangen und Deponia wird nun von einem nuklearen Winter heimgesucht, der zusammen mit den Fewlocks das Leben der wenigen noch verbliebenen Bewohner zur Hölle macht. Rufus schweißt die Tür eines alten Sprengturms auf und kann sich in die Kommandozentrale retten, hinter ihm eine Heerschar von Fewlocks. Er möchte Deponia sprengen und schafft dies, nachdem er auf die Bombe springt und den letzten Haltebolzen wegtritt. Deponia wird gesprengt, oder nicht? Kurz darauf erwacht der (junge) Rufus aus einem verwirrenden "Traum". Er hat eine Elysianerin kennengelernt, Deponia gerettet in dem er sich in den Tod stürzte und es dann Jahre später selbst gesprengt... Zu diesem Zeitpunkt befindet er sich auf einem Ballon, mit dem er zusammen mit seiner Freundin Toni nach Elysium kommen will. Diesem Plan steht jedoch die Begegnung mit dem wundersamen McChronicle im Weg, da dieser versehentlich Tonis Gläser zerstört. Rufus kann McChronicle daraufhin dazu bringen, mithilfe seines Chronocars die Zeit zurückzudrehen, damit er ihm beim Einparken hilft. Aber auch das geht schief, da ein rosa Elefant ihn stört und die Gläser wieder zerstört werden. Nachdem die Zeit zweimal mehr zurückgedreht wurde, McChronicle diesmal ohne jedes Problem einparken konnte und Rufus eine Elefantenfalle gebaut hat, lief auch das nicht ganz nach Plan. Anstatt des Elefanten, fing er Tonis Mutter. Toni rennt stocksauer zu ihrem Vater und Rufus kommt ihr hinterher. Als er sie aber zu beruhigen versucht, macht er alles nur noch schlimmer, sodass sie (in einem Sprengstoffladen) eine Zigarette anzündet und das ganze Haus und zusätzlich das Chronocar in die Luft jagt. Rufus macht sich daraufhin zum Acker und befeuert den Ballon um nach Elysium zu kommen, wird aber von Tonis Mutter und Pech aufgehalten. Gerade als er sie losgeworden ist, fängt sein Ballon an, zu brennen. Daraufhin stürzt er ab und Kuvaq steht in Flammen. Rufus verzieht sich daraufhin mit McChronicle in das Versteck des rosa Elefanten (in Wahrheit zwei Zeitreisende) und setzt sich mit ihm in deren Zeitmaschine. Er landet, nachdem er versehentlich den Rückwärtsgang erwischt hat, auf Elysium, allerdings in der Zukunft. Dieses Elysium ist bereits abgestürzt, was er sich nicht erklären kann. Nachdem er beim Versuch, einem Elysianer zu helfen, den halben Turm zerstört, trifft er auf eine zukünftige Variante von Goal, die ihm gegenüber misstrauisch und verärgert ist. Diese bringt ihn dann wieder in seinen eigenen Zeitrahmen zurück, stiehlt aber die Zeitmaschine, worauf er und McChronicle bei den unteren Schleusen gefangen sind. Just in diesem Moment kommen Cletus und Goal aus den Fahrstuhl. Rufus wird von Cletus' Haustier vergiftet und kann, nach der schmerzhaften Bekanntschaft einer Mäusefalle, das Gegengift nehmen. Goal geht daraufhin wieder und lässt Cletus alleine. Rufus will zu ihr, schaft es aber nicht an Cletus vorbei, bis er dessen Haustier freilässt und ihn so beschäftigt. Mithilfe des festsitzenden McChronicles kann er Cletus lange genug ablenken, um an dessen ID-Karte zu kommen und sich, zusammen mit Hauptmann Ulysses, in den Fahrstuhl zu schleichen. Endlich bei Goals Haus angekommen, ist er jedoch zu spät und wird wenig später von McChronicle darauf hingewiesen, dass er sich in einer Zeitschleife befindet, die nach einem Tag in der "Fun-Zone" von Elysium wieder von vorne beginnt. Doch auch am nächsten Tag kommt Rufus zu spät und Goal bricht auf. Deshalb versucht er, auf eigene Faust den Ältesten Rat zu überzeugen, zu tagen und ihn anzuhören. Doch die Ältesten, Un, Deux, Trois und Quatre ignorieren ihn und verweisen darauf, dass der Rat in einer Woche, oder beim Sammeln von 10.000 Spaßpunkten zusammenkommt (wobei diese an einen Tag nicht zu schaffen sind). Da sich Rufus aber nach wie vor in einer Zeitschleife befindet, kann er diese Punkte nie zusammenbringen. Also kann er nach einigem Rätselraten in den Computerkern von Ronny fahren und versucht, mithilfe des Aluhut-Tricks zu verhindern, dass dieser wieder seine Punkte vergisst. Allerdings löscht der Kontakt mit dem Aluhut Ronnys Datenbank und somit vergisst dieser alles, auch die Sicherheitsprotokolle. Rufus kann ihn dadurch überreden, ihm direkt 10.000 Spaßpunkte auf das Konto zu schreiben, was auch sofort gemacht wird; allerdings hilft das immer noch nichts. Da nun Ronnys Routinen gelöscht wurde, müssen sich die Ältesten um die entstandenen Probleme "kümmern". Das sieht in der Praxis so aus, dass Rufus alles für sie erledigt, wie einen Drink fischfrei zu bekommen oder eine leckere Wurst zu machen. Als er jedoch für den Ältesten Un einen Masseur schafft, macht er einen folgenschweren Fehler. Ronny kopiert den Masseur, ein Wesen mit grüner schuppiger Haut, grimmigen Gebüt und Tatzen, tausende Male, um die Roboter zu ersetzen, worauf diese Wesen, die Fewlocks Elysium überrennen. Im letzten Moment können sich Rufus und die Ältesten in die Sauna retten und von dort über einen Lüftungsschaft in die Ratskammer kommen, wo Rufus die Notfallzerstörungscodes der Raumstation erhält. Ehe er diese jedoch einsetzen kann, wird die Zeit zurückgesetzt. Diesmal schafft es Rufus, Goal aufzuhalten, indem er ihr weis macht, dass er ihr Vater ist und Elysium sprengt, wenn sie auf das Hochboot geht. Goal hält dann inne und wartet unten auf ihren vermeintlichen Vater, der sich als Rufus entpuppt. Goal ist daraufhin verwundert über den Deponianer und sieht sich in ihrer Annahme, Deponia ist bewohnt, bestätigt. Daraufhin kommt McChronicle hinzu, der Rufus ermahnt, dass es immer noch eine Zeitschleife gibt, die aufgehalten werden muss. Gemeinsam bemerken sie dann, dass das Hochboot abgelegt hat. Als wäre das nicht schon schlimm genug (für Rufus nicht, da er sich freut, mit Goal jetzt immer zusammen sein zu können) tauchen plötzlich Fewlocks auf, die von Ronny, der wegen des Aluhutes eine immer noch beschädigte Datenbank hat, geschaffen werden. Als McChronicle sagt, dass er Angst vor dem Fallen hat und erwähnt, dass er deswegen immer einen Fallschirm bei sich hat, ist das für Rufus die Lösung, um den Fewlocks zu entkommen. Er öffnet draufhin eine Tür und stößt McChronicle, Goal und sich selbst raus. Wohlbehalten, aber doch etwas unsanft, landet er (ironischerweise) in einem leeren Grab und kommt mit Goals Hilfe dort raus. Sie beide waren unweit eines alten Vergnügungsparks gelandet, welcher aber zu weit weg von Kuvaq liegt, um zu Fuß rechtzeitig dort anzukommen und die Zeitschleife zu verhindern. Nachdem er auf den Rummel eine Goalattrappe (jedoch vergeblich) gebaut hatte, um auf das „Boat of Love“ zu kommen, fahren er, McChronicle und eine verstimmte Goal nach Porta Rustica und landen dort in der Universität. Rufus wird vom Dekan kurzerhand zum Gastdozenten erklärt und zu den Schülern von McChronicle geschickt. Diese sind durch dessen Theorien der temporalen Dynamik für Rufus Geschmack zu besserwisserisch, bringen ihn aber auf die Idee, ein Experiment von McChronicle zu seinem Vorteil zu nutzen. So erzeugt er eine Zeitblase, um den Hörsaal, woraufhin die Zeit außerhalb deutlich schneller vergeht und Rufus ohne Probleme zum Dekan kann. Dieser hatte seinem Sohn den Kopf gewaschen, sodass Professor McChronicle die Lust am Rumdrehen mit der Zeit vergangen war. Deswegen öffnet Rufus auf eigene Faust, zusammen mit den Studenten, ein Zeitportal, um alleine weiter zu kommen. Durch diese Tat wird auch McChronicle aus seiner Litargie gerissen und geht mit Rufus und Goal in die Zwischenzeit. Rufus landet daraufhin in Paradox City und macht Bekanntschaft mit Rokko McChronicle, Vince, der Alten Goal und einigen weiteren Zeitreisenden und Gestrandeten. Um zu helfen, versucht er die Bedienung Rita mit Rokko zu verkuppeln, der ihm auch gleich sagt, dass er dazu Ring und Frack braucht. Sofort macht sich Rufus auf den Weg und reist mit Vince und dessen Retardis in die Vergangenheit und landet prompt wieder in dem Vergnügungspark. Dort entdeckt er, dass er die Kristallkugel des Sehers in eine Bowlingkugel verwandelt hat und aus dem Totengräber den Propheten schuf. Außerdem erkennt er, dass er sich sein eigenes Grab geschaufelt hatte, in dem er später landen wird. Er gelangt nach dieser Richtigstellung der Ereignisse mit Vince wieder nach Paradox City, wo inzwischen Jahre vergangen sind und schafft es gerade rechtzeitig zur Hochzeit. Nachdem er Rokko einen Ring gibt, kann er endlich das Timepod verwenden und strandet damit in der Waste of Time. Nur mithilfe von Tachyonenpfeilen kommt er zurück nach Paradox City, welches inzwischen ausgestorben ist. Nur Rita ist noch da, da Rufus aus Versehen nicht sie mit Rokko, sondern Rokko mit Goal verkuppelt hatte. Mit der Hilfe der Studenten in Porta Rustica schafft er es zurück zur Hochzeit und kann diese verhindern. Goal ist davon nicht sehr angetan und wirft einen Tachyonenpfeil genau in ein Zeitpotenzial und fällt dadurch in die Waste of Time. Er springt ihr hinterher und strandet wieder dort. Als er diesmal ein anderes Portal öffnet, kommen beide in Elysium heraus, welches von Ronny und seiner Fewlockarmee des Grauens jeden Tag auf's neue terrorisiert wird. Nur durch einen ausgefeilten Plan und dem Wissen über Hutmode kann Rufus Ronny dazu bringen, seinen Avatar zu überlasten und verhindert so, dass er die Fewlocks auf ihn und Goal hetzt. Er öffnet ein weiteres Zeitportal, wobei ein Schwall Wasser herauskommt und ihn, Goal und die Fewlocks in die Waste of Time spühlt. In dieser kann er ein weiteres Portal öffnen, welches allerdings wieder nach Paradox City führt. Genervt öffnet er dort wieder das Portal in die Wüste, findet sich dort aber plötzlich in einer blühenden Umgebung vor. Momed von der Fremdenlegion dankt ihm für das Wasser, welches einen alten Konflikt endlich beenden konnte. Rufus und Goal reisen daraufhin weiter, wieder nach Elysium und gelangen schließlich in die Vergangenheit der Waste of Time, wo sie den Grund für den Konflikt und den langen Krieg sehen, ehe sie wieder verschwinden. Sie landen wieder in Paradox City, welches nun jedoch von Fewlocks überrannt wird. Zusammen mit McChronicle, Goal und der alten Goal baut er aus dem Timepod ein Panzerfahrzeug und versucht, durchzubrechen. Jedoch bleibt das Gefährt in der schieren Menge an Fewlocks stecken. Schließlich muss Rufus mit der jüngeren Goal alleine flüchten und findet sich wieder in den Tunneln unter Kuvaq wieder. Er schleicht sich aus den Tunnel und sieht zwei Utopianer, welche für die Zeitschleife verantwortlich sind. Er kann sie nicht davon abhalten nochmal, alles von vorne machen zu wollen, schafft es aber, sie zu überlisten und so die Zeit nur wenige Minuten zurückzuspulen. So kann er sich mit Goal an das startende Timepod hängen und springt mit diesem in die Vergangenheit, kurz vor McChronicles Ankunft. Dieser erkennt, was er getan hat und stürzt sich in die Tiefe eines Schrottberges, um in Schande nach Hause zu gehen. Rufus und Goal gehen danach zu den Utopianern und wollen sie von dem ganzen Irrsinn abbringen, als der gegenwärtige Rufus hinzustößt und die Utopianer kurzerhand sie drei fesseln. Die Utopianer wollen dem einen Rufus das Gedächtnis löschen und den anderen zusammen mit Goal kalt machen. Als Rufus versucht, mit Tucks Hilfe den Gedächtnislöschungs-Laser der Utopianer außer Gefecht zu setzen, misslingt dies und er verliert sein Gedächtnis. So ist er gezwungen, ohne Gedächtnis, alles so zu machen, wie es bereits passiert ist und lässt sich am Ende fallen. Im Fall jedoch wird er von der Zukunfts-Goal gefangen. Dies wiederum wollen die Utopianer verhindern, worauf sie das Seil kappen, welches das Timepod von Goal hält. Goal und Rufus fallen hinab. Rufus überlebt den Sturz, anders als Goal, und versucht mithilfe des Timepods sie zu retten, allerdings öffnet er nur jede Menge Portale, aus denen Fewlocks strömen. Viele Jahre später ist Rufus verbittert und drückt den Knopf, um alles zu beenden. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wachen die andere Goal und der andere Rufus aus einem Kälteschlaf auf und betätigen die Kurbel, womit alles wieder auf Anfang gesetzt wird. Ein um Jahre gealterter Rufus erzählt, dass dies bereits seit mehr als einem Jahrhundert so geht und sie sich alle in einer gigantischen Zeitschleife befinden, die wiederum in unzählige andere unterteilt ist, welche wiederum in unzählige andere Zeitlinien mündet. Er lässt seine jüngere Version in den Balloon bringen und macht ein Rufus-Manöver, welches ihn, Goal und die Utopianer aber in der Vergangenheit von Deponia stranden lässt. Als es auswegslos erscheint, taucht ein weiterer, jedoch stark angeschlagener Rufus auf, welcher aus einer anderen Zeitlinie stammt und erzählt, dass er alles miterlebt hat, da er sich auf der Rückbank versteckt hat. In dessen Zeitlinie hat er vieles, sogar die Vergangenheit von Goal, geändert, um den Utopianern zu entkommen. Er flog durch viele Zeiten, durch viele Zeitlinien und schaffte es in zwei Zeitlinien ins Timepod, nämlich in das gestrandete und in das, in welchem Goal versucht ihn zu retten. Er erzählt seinem anderen Ich und Goal, was los ist, und dass die Zeitlinie nur durchbrochen werden kann, wenn sie loslassen. Daraufhin stürzt er ab. Rufus, der immer noch nur durch Goal gehalten wird, möchte nicht los lassen, merkt aber, dass er keine andere Wahl hat. Schließlich verabschieden sie sich beide und er lässt, wieder mal, los um Goal zu retten. Während des Falls merkt er, was er getan hat. Kann es aber nicht mehr ändern und stürzt in die Tiefe. Eigenschaften Rufus besitzt keine Angst vor dem Tod, da er ein Klon ist. Er hat aber auch Hoffnung, was ihn von Argus und Cletus unterscheidet. Rufus übertreibt es jedoch mit ihr häufig, sodass er sich weigert, die Unerreichbarkeit seiner Vorhaben zuzugeben. Außerdem leidet er an Hybris und krankhafter Selbstüberschätzung und ignoriert die Realität häufig. Rufus nimmt sich selbst häufig aus der dritten Perspektive war, wobei er sich meist als Held einer Serie oder Computerspieltrilogie wahrnimmt und Lieder über sich selbst komponiert. Rufus hat außerdem mehrere scheinbar übermenschliche Kräfte. So hat er laut eigener Aussage telekinetische Kräfte und einen Rufus-Gummiarm, was sehr wahrscheinlich nicht ernst gemeint ist (diese Aussage sollte man allerdings überdenken, immerhin sprechen wir hier von Rufus!). Was er nicht extra erwähnt oder bemerkt hat, ist, dass er die Fähigkeit hat, jedes noch so schwere und große Teil in seinen Mantel zu bekommen und ohne Schwierigkeiten mit sich rumzuschleppen. Nur einmal, im ersten Teil, spricht er davon, dass er einen Feuerlöscher nicht mit sich herumtragen kann, da dieser zu unhandlich sei. Neben diesen mehr oder weniger ernst gemeinten Fähigkeiten, überlebt er jedoch Extremsituationen und andere Verwundungen, die normalerweise tödlich wären: *Sturz von der unteren Aufstiegsstation in einen Haufen Nadeln. *Sturz aus mehreren hundert Metern ins Meer. *Er überlebt den Würgegriff des Kill/Thrillbot erstaunlich lange. *Er hatte einmal eine schwere Kopfverletzung, weswegen er eine Aluminiumplatte im Schädel hat. *Er hatte einmal eine Spaghetti in seinem Lymphsystem. *Er überlebt die Explosion von Burnerts Haus. *Er stürzt von einem Organonkreuzer (2×). *Er hat Kuvaq mit einem Ballon in Brand gesteckt und ist den Flammen entkommen. *Seine Versuche, nach Elysium zu kommen. *Er lebte mehrere Jahre trotz seines egomanischen Charakters mit anderen Menschen (Z.B. Toni) zusammen und hat es überlebt (von der „''you-were-killed-by-an-ugly-dragon-''“ Sache mal abgesehen). *Er wird von Glatzmatz (mehrmals) aus Belle Vue auf den Marktplatz des Schwimmenden Schwarzmarktes geworfen. Dabei fühlt er sich so, als hätte Glatzmatz ihm mit einem rostigen Spaten "Rache" in den Rücken geritzt. *McChronicle überfährt ihn auch mal aus Versehen... *Dazu noch tausend andere Beispiele, die alleine bereits diese Seite an Umfang sprengen würden und zeigen, dass es überhaupt ein Wunder ist, dass er sowohl seine Jugend, wie auch die Spiele (jedenfalls 2 1/2 davon) überlebt hat. Zusätzlich dazu überlebte er zahlreiche andere lebensgefährliche Verwundungen, die wohl auf seine Fluchtversuche zurückzuführen sind. So gibt es in den Spielen zahlreiche Anspielungen darauf, dass er bereits viele Nahtod-Erfahrungen hinter sich hat (z.B. im Gespräch mit Lonzo) und auch schon oft Bekanntschaft mit Adrenalininjektionen und Defibrillatoren gemacht hat. Doch diese ganzen Verletzungen und Erfahrungen bringen ihn nicht davon ab, weiter verrückte Gerätschaften zu bauen, um eines Tages von Deponia wegzukommen. So überlegt er, sollte er sich bei dem Versuch mit dem Aszendator beide Beine brechen und im Bett festgeschnallt werden, trotzdem weitere Gerätschaften und Pläne auszutüfteln. Zitate :Hauptartikel: Rufus/Zitate ru:Руфус en:Rufus Kategorie:Charakter